Solo por conseguirte
by Yui Tori
Summary: Es mi primer fic asi que  espero que le den una oportunidad. Despues de ganar el FFI los nuestro equipo de fulbol faborito se reune de nuevo para ganar por segunda vez consecutiva el FF. NOTA: YAOI!
1. Chapter Primer paso

Solo por conseguirte.

_Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Inazuma eleven nivel 5_

_Nota: los asteriscos son los pensamientos._

Después del partido de futbol Frontera Internacional (FFI) ha pasado un año desde tal torneo; y ahora nuestro equipo de Inazuma Japón vuelve a enfrentar el futbol frontera para granar por segunda vez consecutiva.

Capitulo 1: Primer paso.

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Inazuma, o eso era hasta que…

-Midorikawua!-Se escucho un grito en toda la ciudad, proveniente de Hiroto.

-…que quieres Hiroto-Kun?-Dijo un extrañado Midorikawua, con una carita de ángel.

-No te hagas el inocente Midorikawua tu te comiste nuestro desayuno!-Dijo un molesto Kazemaru con típica postura con los brazos cruzados.

-E-s q-u-e ustedes no llegaban y-y aun tenia hambre así que…

-Te la comiste!-Interrumpió un molesto pelirrojo, imaginando mil formas de matar al peliverde; pero no noto que había atraído la atención del resto de equipo de futbol.

-No tienes remedio… Midorikawa-Replico el peliazul tratando de mantener su paciencia cerrando los ojos.

-Kazemaru-Kun no te preocupes si quieres puedes comer de mi desayuno-hablo un peligris con una sonrisa.

-Fubuki-san yo-no podría es tu desayuno-Contesto Kazemaru mirando el plato de comida que le mostraba.

-Vamos Kazemaru come sino te desmayaras en el entrenamiento-Insistió Fubuki con una carita de perrito abandonado.

-Ahhh esta bien pero no pongas esa cara-Accedió el peliazul con una gotita el la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-… ten!-Dijo un animado Fubuki, dándole el plato de comida.

-Hai…-Tomando el plato; los chicos miranban alegres y extrañados la extraña escena.

-AHH ahora yo me moriré de hambre!-Exclamo Hiroto.

-No no es asi Hiroto-san-Hablo el peliverde. –Hump que quieres decir Midorikawua- usando una risa simica.

-Bueno etto…yo…no me comí tu comida…-Dijo el peliverde apenado, enseñándole el plato de comida.

-Que?... dámela me estoy muriendo de hambre-Respondió el pelirrojo arrebatándole el plato de comida. Mientras que Midorikawua solo se dedicaba a tenerse la quijada con las manos y ver como su amigo de atragantaba con la comida.

El entrenamiento fue intensivo, al final de las 11 de la mañana ya estaban exhaustos; así que el entrenador decidió que este seria el fin del entrenamiento ya que tenía que hablar con Hibiki; para luego irse del lugar.

-A comer!-Grito Aki con ayuda de un megáfono. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

-Oye Tachimukay te vas a comer eso?-Pregunto un moreno pelirosa.

-Tsumani! Eso es mío!-respondió protegiendo el plato.

-…Me dejaron sin comida… que malos son-Rechisto Fubuki.

-No te preocupes si quieres puedes comer mi comida-Le ofreció Goenji

-No! No! Come del mío-Replico Someoka.

Al parecer Goenji y Someoka quieren mucho a Fubuki a si que se empezaron a pelear por ver quien compartiría el plato de comida con el peligris.

-Ya no peleen-Trato de detenerlos pero lo único que recibió fue un "No te metas!" por parte de ambos delanteros.

-Fubuki-Kun ten come de mi plato, para así quedar a mano con tigo-Dijo Kazemaru extendiendo el plato de comida (Ramen), pero Someoka puso una zancadilla (le puso el pie) y este callo arrojando el tazón que termino por aterrizar sobre el goleador de fuego, este enfurecido contraataco y tomo lo primero que vio (comida) y se la arrojo a al otro delantero, este lo esquivo y la comida fue a caer en la cara de Fudou.

-Quien rayos arrojo eso!-Grito el pelicafe; todos asustados señalaron al Goenji.

-*que amigos*-pensó Goenji, En eso Fudou toma un pastel de arroz y lo arroja hacia el peliparado; este lo esquiva y va a caer al pobre de Fubuki.

-Fubuki-kun!-Exclamo Kazemaru acercándose a socorrer al peligris que trataba de limpiar sus ojos. Goenji y Someoka se enojaron por lo que había hecho Fudou así que su objetivo fue el ojiverde, en menos de un minuto se había formulado una guerra de comida… Los más "Tranquilos" habían sido los más afectados; Tsunami tuvo que bañarse 2 veces para dejar de oler a Ramen, Tachimukai termino "Empachado" por culpa de unos fideos que a saber como terminaron en los shorts del portero. Kazemaru estaba bañado en Ramen por todo su cuerpo y unos trozos de vegetales en su cabellera (quien no fue tentado a comérselo?), Fubuki trozos de arroz, vegetales y fideos por todo el cuerpo (Goenji y Someoka babeaban)


	2. Chapter Es malo escuchar?

Solo por conseguirte.

_Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Inazuma eleven nivel 5_

_Nota: los asteriscos son los pensamientos._

Después del partido de futbol Frontera Internacional (FFI) ha pasado un año desde tal torneo; y ahora nuestro equipo de Inazuma Japón vuelve a enfrentar el futbol frontera para granar por segunda vez consecutiva.

Capitulo 1: Primer paso.

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Inazuma, o eso era hasta que…

-Midorikawua!-Se escucho un grito en toda la ciudad, proveniente de Hiroto.

-…que quieres Hiroto-Kun?-Dijo un extrañado Midorikawua, con una carita de ángel.

-No te hagas el inocente Midorikawua tu te comiste nuestro desayuno!-Dijo un molesto Kazemaru con típica postura con los brazos cruzados.

-E-s q-u-e ustedes no llegaban y-y aun tenia hambre así que…

-Te la comiste!-Interrumpió un molesto pelirrojo, imaginando mil formas de matar al peliverde; pero no noto que había atraído la atención del resto de equipo de futbol.

-No tienes remedio… Midorikawa-Replico el peliazul tratando de mantener su paciencia cerrando los ojos.

-Kazemaru-Kun no te preocupes si quieres puedes comer de mi desayuno-hablo un peligris con una sonrisa.

-Fubuki-san yo-no podría es tu desayuno-Contesto Kazemaru mirando el plato de comida que le mostraba.

-Vamos Kazemaru come sino te desmayaras en el entrenamiento-Insistió Fubuki con una carita de perrito abandonado.

-Ahhh esta bien pero no pongas esa cara-Accedió el peliazul con una gotita el la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-… ten!-Dijo un animado Fubuki, dándole el plato de comida.

-Hai…-Tomando el plato; los chicos miranban alegres y extrañados la extraña escena.

-AHH ahora yo me moriré de hambre!-Exclamo Hiroto.

-No no es asi Hiroto-san-Hablo el peliverde. –Hump que quieres decir Midorikawua- usando una risa simica.

-Bueno etto…yo…no me comí tu comida…-Dijo el peliverde apenado, enseñándole el plato de comida.

-Que?... dámela me estoy muriendo de hambre-Respondió el pelirrojo arrebatándole el plato de comida. Mientras que Midorikawua solo se dedicaba a tenerse la quijada con las manos y ver como su amigo de atragantaba con la comida.

El entrenamiento fue intensivo, al final de las 11 de la mañana ya estaban exhaustos; así que el entrenador decidió que este seria el fin del entrenamiento ya que tenía que hablar con Hibiki; para luego irse del lugar.

-A comer!-Grito Aki con ayuda de un megáfono. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

-Oye Tachimukay te vas a comer eso?-Pregunto un moreno pelirosa.

-Tsumani! Eso es mío!-respondió protegiendo el plato.

-…Me dejaron sin comida… que malos son-Rechisto Fubuki.

-No te preocupes si quieres puedes comer mi comida-Le ofreció Goenji

-No! No! Come del mío-Replico Someoka.

Al parecer Goenji y Someoka quieren mucho a Fubuki a si que se empezaron a pelear por ver quien compartiría el plato de comida con el peligris.

-Ya no peleen-Trato de detenerlos pero lo único que recibió fue un "No te metas!" por parte de ambos delanteros.

-Fubuki-Kun ten come de mi plato, para así quedar a mano con tigo-Dijo Kazemaru extendiendo el plato de comida (Ramen), pero Someoka puso una zancadilla (le puso el pie) y este callo arrojando el tazón que termino por aterrizar sobre el goleador de fuego, este enfurecido contraataco y tomo lo primero que vio (comida) y se la arrojo a al otro delantero, este lo esquivo y la comida fue a caer en la cara de Fudou.

-Quien rayos arrojo eso!-Grito el pelicafe; todos asustados señalaron al Goenji.

-*que amigos*-pensó Goenji, En eso Fudou toma un pastel de arroz y lo arroja hacia el peliparado; este lo esquiva y va a caer al pobre de Fubuki.

-Fubuki-kun!-Exclamo Kazemaru acercándose a socorrer al peligris que trataba de limpiar sus ojos. Goenji y Someoka se enojaron por lo que había hecho Fudou así que su objetivo fue el ojiverde, en menos de un minuto se había formulado una guerra de comida… Los más "Tranquilos" habían sido los más afectados; Tsunami tuvo que bañarse 2 veces para dejar de oler a Ramen, Tachimukai termino "Empachado" por culpa de unos fideos que a saber como terminaron en los shorts del portero. Kazemaru estaba bañado en Ramen por todo su cuerpo y unos trozos de vegetales en su cabellera (quien no fue tentado a comérselo?), Fubuki trozos de arroz, vegetales y fideos por todo el cuerpo (Goenji y Someoka babeaban)

**Tori Malo: Hola! aqui estoy otra vez con el segundo cap. espero que les guste... gracias a tods los que dejan sus comentarios!**

**Naoko-chan: No crees que estas ciendo muy exagerada... ¬¬U ells ya saben que es el cap. 2**

**Tori Malo: No! y ya deja de molestar me... sigamos con el cap.**

Capitulo 2: No hay que hacer caso a lo que dicen!

Después de un largo baño, Endo obligo a todos a jugar… el pelo de varios chicos ya que estaba húmedo se bajo. (Creo que esa es la palabra; para varios peliparados) Kazemaru al querer que su cabellera se secara se lo dejo suelto a lo que atrajo las miradas de barios chicos. Uno se acerco a él "pensando que era una chica" y se le acerco por la espalda…

-Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo el chico cabizbajo; Fudou al oír esto se puso a reír a carcajadas, los demás se quedaron atónitos (con el fondo azul) mientras Kazemaru se giraba lentamente para ver al chico…

-yo…yo…-susurro el peliazulino sonrojado para luego escapar del chico e irse a ocultar detrás de Kabeyama, luego Fubuki se acerco al chico desconcertado.

-"El" no es una "chica" es un "chico"-Aclaro el peligris; a lo que el chico solo asintió y se marcho con un solo pensamiento *que lindo esta!* Luego sus mejillas se tornaron un ligero tono rosa.

El asustado mediocampista asomo su cabeza para ver como el chico se alejaba, luego sintió una palmada en la espalda.

-Deberías de dejar de huir y ponerte frente a ellos y decir "No" o "no soy una chica"-Dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa.

-No es justo que me vean como una chica-Reclamo el peliazulino con cara de puchero.

-Que tiene de malo ser una chica!-Respondieron en unísono Aki, Haruna y Natzumi.

-Etto… yo… bueno es que…-tartamudeo el peliazulino.

-No ya dejen en paz a Kazemaru-kun!-salio a la defensa Fubuki, metiéndose en medio de Kazemaru y las chicas.

-Necesito ser más fuerte-susurro el peliazul a lo que cierto portero entristeció y a la vez cayó en duda ¿Cómo ayudar a Kazemaru?

-cof –cof-cof- yo te ayudare –cof-cof-cof –hablo cierto pelicafe de carácter callejero. (Fudou se ofreció ¿pero que querrá a cambio?

-Nani!-dijeron en unísono todos los presentes.

-no me cortare el pelo!-Grito Kazemaru cubriéndose la cabeza. En eso todos se imaginaron a Kazemaru con el corte de Fudou y empezaron a morirse de la risa. Kazemaru solo se sonrojo y Fudou tenia una venita apunto de estallarle.

-No te cortare el pelo, solo te daré lo que tu deseas… serás mas fuerte!-respondió Fudou con los brazos cruzados.

-Que le harás a Kaze-kun?-Dijo Fubuki preocupado.

-No te preocupes Kazemaru cambiara, te quiero mañana a las 9.00 A.M. por que me da flojera despertarme antes-contesto Fudou con una risa simica (el fondo azul y tres puntitos)

-Si!-respondió el peliazulino con algo de miedo.

-Espera que quieres a cambio de ayudar a Kaze-kun!-replico Endo.

-…Eso lo sabrá mañana así q…-no pudo terminar la oración por que un balón golpeo la espalda de Fudou haciendo que este cayera al suelo…

-Ustedes estan buscando pelea verdad!-grito Fudou robándose la cabeza.

-Lo lamento Fudou es que a Tobitaka se le desvío el balón-dijo Midorikawa.

-Mentiroso tu pateaste el balón!-aclaro Kogure con su shishishishi.

-Midorikawa! Te voy a borrar de la fas de la tierra!-grito Fudou mientras que Endo, Kazemaru y Fubuki se abrazaban del miedo

**Tori Malo:** **Bueno este es el fin del cap. 2**

**Naoko-chan: eso ya lo saben ells! **

**Tori Malo: que tanto me molestas por eso no tenes a novio!**

**Naoko-chan: Retractate! (con cuchillo en mano)**

**Tori Malo: No! perdon! dejen sus comentarios!... no te atrevas a matar a esta escritora reconocida!**

**Naoko: reconocida jajaja de donde?...bueno vasta de palabras hoy estas frita! (corriendo tras de ella)**

**Tori Malo: lo prometo seguire viva! me librare de esta acesina y les traere el cap. 3**


	3. Chapter  Cambio de personalidad

**Tori Malo: Hola! aqui estoy otra vez con el Cuarto cap. espero que les guste... gracias a tods los que dejan sus comentarios!... Nemesis Hallen, LaLa Anthani Cullen Masen, Yukiko-kun y Shouko-Marigold; gracias por sus comentarios... y si! Kazemaru es mas *¬* que Fudou con su nuevo estilo... y lo de la macarena solo se me paso por la mente n_n **

**Naoko-chan: Si... es cierto, primera vez que coincido con tigo!**

**Tori Malo:... que miedo!...**

Capitulo 4: Desde otro país.

Por otra parte (en el avión)

-Odio esto como el metal puede volar!-dijo Edgar aferrandoce fuertemente al aciento.

-Calmate luego estaremos en tierra-le reconfortaba Owen dandole leves palmaditas en la espalda. (en comparación con Endo... este le saca los pulmones)

-Que sucede?-pregunto Fidio asomandoce por arriba del aciento.

-Edgar le tiene miedo a las alturas-contesto Owen.

-...Siento que me voy a caer en cualquier momento, esta cosa no deberia de volar!-Gritaba el peliazulino.

-Pero tu quieres verlos no?... cof-cof-cof verlo cof-cof-dijo Dylan que salio de la nada; en eso Fidio y Edgar se sonrojan.

-Me rindo... no pueden pensar otra cosa que no sea el #2 de Inazuma Japon?-pregun Zusuno.

-Callate Zusuno... esto no te incumbe-le regaño cierto rubio de ojos color camesí.

En la escuela...

-Ah!-dijeron todos en unisono, no creian lo que veian, las cosas: balones, llantas (de camión), etc ya no estaban; al contrario todo era nuevo y de alta calidad (pero como?)

**Flahs Black**

**Cuando Fudou se encontraba "enseñando" a Kazemaru este destruyo todas las cosas que habían en ****el lugar...**

**Fin del Flahs Black**

-Natsuni tu hiciste esto?-pregunto Endo.

-No yo no fui-contesto la chica.

Entonces en el fondo se notaba una cilueta, un joben venia hacia ellos.

-Kazemaru-kun es hora de irnos-Hablo el hermano mayor de este. (es parecido a Kazemaru y a Edgar solo que sus ojos son un rojo palido)

-Tan pronto... porque Kai!-replico el menor.

-...Quien eres tu!-dijo Fubuki.

-Yo soy Ichirouta Kai... (este es mayos 5 añoS que Kazemaru) -Kazemaru tenemos que irnos nuestros padres nos esperan-retomo la palabra el mayor.

-Ichirouta? KYA!-se lanzaron unas chicas que pasaban por ahi rodeando al mayor.

-Ah! creo que tu hermano es famoso...-dijo Hiroto con un tono de risa.

-Famoso? no! es un multimillonario-guapeton!-dijo una de las chicas.

-Ya dejenme-dijo Kai con una voz y mirada fria, haciedo que las chicas le hicieran caso.

-Bueno Kazemaru nos bamos?-dijo restandole importancia a las chicas.

-Bueno... adios-dijo el menor para luego irce detras de su hermano.

-Adios... nos vemos mañana!-Gritaron los jugadores; mientras que kazemaru levanto una mano en forma de despedida.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Japon...

-Y hoy? que aremos!-dijo Mark.

-Gracias a Dios! por permitirme estar en tierra firme!-gritaba Edgar.

-Mi telefono esta sonando?-(el ringtong es Zetsubou Billy de Deth Note...)

-Que cancion Ichinose-kun-dijo Nagumo.

-Hump...Hola?-(esta en altavoz)

-Hola Ichinose soy Kazemaru-al oir el nombre ciertas personas se asustaron y se sonrojaron levemente. -Solo queria saber si ya habian recervado en algun hotel?-Pregunto el peliazulino.

-Etto...no todavia no-dijo Ichinose.

-Entonces ire a recogerlos a y se pueden quedar en mi "casa"-al oir esto ciertos chicos (los mismos) se emocionaron aun mas.

-Ok! Ariwato! Kazemaru-kun-dijo el pelicafe.

No hay de que envie un bus para recogerlos-dicho esto colgo.

Mientras esperaban Zusuno, Naguno y Afrodit se estaban enviando mensajes entre ellos, (obcesionados!) Edgar se arreglaba para ver al #2 de Inazuma Japon, Fidoi trataba de ocultar sus nervios comiendo una galleta. Cinco mimutos despues llego el bus doble... Se abrio la puerta del bus y dejo ver a un peliazul.

-Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Kazemaru-dijo Kai.

-...Si!-dijo Ichinose.

-Y tu eres?-pregunto Edgar con una mirada desafiante.

-...Soy el responsable de la seguridad de mi hermano-dijo con una fria voz.

-*Hermano!* eres el Hemano de Kazemaru?... Entonces porque demonios te pareces a Edgar!-dijo Fidio colerico y confundido. En eso todos voltearon a ver a Edgar y al hermano de Kazemaru (girando la cabeza como 3 veces)

-Mi dever es llevarlos hasta Kazemaruasi que suban al bus-dijo Kai quitandose de la pasada. En el transcurso del viaje se mantuvo un incomodo silencio.

Llegaron a la manción y vieron como las puertas se abrian y dejaban ver a cierto peliazul que caminaba hacia ellos mientras leia un libro (el libro se titula: "Como escapar de cualquier situación")

-Bienbenidos! a mi morada-dijo con una reverencia.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kazemaru-kun-dijo Ichinose mientras extendia su mano en señan de saludo; Kazemaru la acepto y estrecho su mano junto con la del mago del futbol (es el apodo de Ichinose)

-Has crecido Kazemaru-kun-dijo Afrodit acariciando la cabeza del peliazul; los "otros" solo se pusieron celosos, por tal muestra de cariño hacia "su" peliazul.

-...Hump...Terumi-sama me estas despeinando-dijo apartandoce de rubio.

-Lo lamento Kaze-chan-dijo Afridit para molestar a los "otros".

**Tori Malo:** **Bueno este es el fin del cap. espero que les haya gustado**

**Naoko-chan: ... Kazemaru-kun *¬* **

**Tori Malo: mmm solo en el pensas... **

**Naoko-chan: ya callate... es mi razon de vivir**

**Tori Malo:... buen argumento... dejen sus Reviews**


	4. Chapter Desde otro pais

**Tori Malo: Hola! aqui estoy otra vez con el Cuarto cap. espero que les guste... tuve algunos problemas! gracias a tods los que dejan sus comentarios!... Nemesis Hallen, LaLa Anthani Cullen Masen, Yukiko-kun y Shouko-Marigold; gracias por sus comentarios... **

**Naoko-chan: ****vamos al capitulo!**

Por otra parte (en el avion)

-Odio esto! como el metal puede volar!-dijo Edgar aferrandoce al aciento.

-Calmate pronto estaremos en tierra-le reconforto Owen dandole unas leves palmadas en la espalda (lo contrario de Endo que sus palmadas pueden sacar pulmones)

-Que sucede?-pregunto Fidio asomandoce por el aciento de atras.

-Edgar le tiene miedo a las alturas-conesto Owen.

-... Siento que me voy a caer en cualquier momento... esta cosa no deveria de volar!-grito Edgar.

-Pero tu quieres verlos no? cof-cof verlo cof-cof-dijo Dylan que salio de la nada; en eso Fidio y Edgar se sonrojaron.

-me rindo! no puenden pensar en otra cosa mas que en el #2 de Inazuma Japon?-hablo Zusuno.

-...Callate Zusuno! eso no te incumbe-le regaño cierto rubio de ojos carmesi.

En la escuela...

Ah!-dijeron todos en unisono no creian lo que veian, las cosas: Balones, llantas, etc ya no estaban; al contrario todo era nuevo y de alta caildad (pero como?)

Flash Black

Cuando Fudou se encontraba "enceñando" a Kazemaru este destruyo todas las cosa que habian en el lugar.

Fin del Flash Black

-Natsuni tu hiciste esto?-pregunto Endo.

-No yo no fui-contesto Natsumi. Entonces en el fondo se notaba una cilueta venia hacia ellos.

-Kazemaru-kun ya es hora de irnos-hablo el hermano de Kazemaru; es igual a el y a Edgar solo que sus ojos son de un tono rojo palido.

-Tan pronto? por que Kai?-pregunto el menor.

-...Quien eres tu?-dijo Fubuki.

-...Soy Ichirouta Kai- este es mayor que Kazemaru por 5 años. En eso van pasando unas estudiantes...

-Ichirouta!-Gritaron para luego rodear al mayor...

-Que tiene que ver?-pregunto Endo.

-Los Ichirouta es la familia mas adinera... aparte de ser un Millonario Guapeton!-Dijo una de las chicas.

-Ya dejenme en paz!-dijo Kai con voz fria, las estudiantes hicieron caso y se fueron...-vamonos ya-volvio a hablar.

-si... esta bien...-dijo para luego ir detras de su "Onee-san"

Al dia siguiente en el aeropuerto de japon...

- Y hoy que haremos?-dijo Mark.

-Gracias Dios por permitieme estar en tierra firme!-Grito Edgar.

-Mi celular esta sonando (el ringtong es Alumina de Deth Note)

-Que cancion Ichinose- dijo Nagumo.

-hump... hola?-(esta en alta voz)

-Hola Ichinose soy Kazemaru-al oir esto cierto castaño y peliazul se asustaron y sonrojaron levemente.

-Hola!-contesto Ichinose.

-solo queria saber si ya habian resevado en algun hotel?-pregunto el peliazulino.

-...Etto... no... todavia no.

-entonces ire a recogerlos... a y se pueden quedar en mi casa-al oir esto Edgar y Fidio se emocionaron aun mas.

-Ok gracias Kazemaru-kun.

-No hay de que, envie un bus para recogerlos- dicho esto colgo. Mientras esperaban Zusuno, Nagumo y Terumi se estaban enviando mensajes entre ellos (obsecionados!), Edgar se arreglaba para ver al #2 de Inazuma Japon; mientras trataba de ocultar sus nervios comiendo una galleta. Cinco minutos despues llego el bus doble... se abrio la puerta del bus y dejo ver a un peliazul.

-Ustedes deven ser los amigos de Kazemaru-dijo Kai.

-Si...-dijo Ichinose.

-y tu eres?...-pregunto Edgar con una mirada desafiante.

-... Soy el responsable del responsable de la seguridad de mi hermano-dijo con una fria voz.

-*Hermano?* eres el hermano de Kazemaru?... entonces porque demonios te pareces a Edgar-dijo Fidio colerico y confundido. En eso todos voltearon a ver a Edgar y a el hermano de Kazemaru (guirando la cabeza de lado a otro como 3 veces)

-...Mi dever es llevarlos hasta Kazemaru... asi que suban al bus-dijo apartandoce de la pasada. En el transcurso del viaje se mantumo un silencio incomodo. Llegaron al la mancion y vieron como las puertas se abrian y dejaban ver a cierto peliazulino que caminaba hacia ellos mientras leia un libro (el libro se titula "como escapar de cualquier situacion")

-Bienbenidos a mi morada-dijo con una reverencia.

-Cunato tiempo sin verte Kazemaru-kun-dijo Ichinose mientras extendia su mano en señal de saludo, Kazemaru la acepto y estrecho su mano junto con la del mago del futbol. (apodo de Ichinose)

-Has crecido Kazemaru-kun-dijo Afrodit acariciando la cabeza del peliazulino; los "otros" se pucieron celosos, por tal muestra de cariño hacia "su" peliazulino.

-...Hump...Terumi-sama me estas despeinando-dijo apartandoce del rubio.

-...Lo siento Kaze-chan-dijo Afrodit para molestar a ciertas personas.

**Tori Malo:** **Bueno este es el fin del cap. esperamos que les haya gustado... **

**Naoko-chan: ... Kazemaru-kun *¬* **

**Tori Malo: mmm solo en el pensas... por que?**

**Naoko-chan: ya callate... es mi razon de vivir... **

**Tori Malo:... dejen sus Reviews!**


	5. Chapter Tres son multitud

**Tori Malo: Hola! aqui estoy otra vez con el Quinto cap. espero que les guste... tuve algunos problemas! pero estoy de regreso! ****gracias a tods los que dejan sus comentarios!... Nemesis Hallen, LaLa Anthani Cullen Masen, Yukiko-kun y Shouko-Marigold; gracias por sus comentarios... **

**Naoko-chan: Este capitulo es para una pareja en especial... Tsunami y Tachimukai!...**

**Tori Malo: se lo dedicamos a Nemesis sin ella no lo hubieramos puesto *y pensar q casi me mata***

-O/O

-Jajajaja eres muy blando Kazemaru-kun te sonrojas por todo-dijo Afrodit.

-Calmate Terumi dejalo en paz -dijo Naguno. Luego sono el cel de Kazemaru...

-Kazemaru! donde estas! es Domingo y ya sabes! al puesto de Hibiki!-grito Endo.

-Endo no grites que no estoy sordo-dijo Kazemaru alejando el celular.

-Oh lo lamento Kaze-kun... bueno vendras si o no?- pregunto Endo regulando su voz.

-...No- no voy a ir estoy ocupado

-Ah...esta bien... podemos ir a ayudarte?

-... les preguntare...

-*preguntare? Kazemaru con quien estas?*

-OK si quieres.

-Ire te lo prometo-luego corto la linea.

A los 15 miutos se veian entrando TODO el equipo, fueron atendidos por Kai que los guio hasta una cancha, al llegar a esta donde se encontraba ciero peliazul estaba "solo" en medio de la cancha leyendo su dichoso libro.

-Kazemaru-kun?-pregunto Endo acercandoce al peliazulino

-...ah hola Endo-dijo Kazemaru de una forma fria, esto era raro para el castaño *Kazemaru no se comporta asi algo pasa*. Endo se acerco para tomar a Kazemaru de lo hombros; pero cuando frente a el...

-SORPRESA!-gritaron los extrangeros e hicieron que los demas se cayeran del susto a excepcion de Fudou y Kazemaru (los extranjeros salieron de quien sabe donde)

-Ah! que susto me dieron-dijo Tsunami entre carcajadas.

-Lo lamento nuestra intencion no era asustarlos-dijo Edgar.

-Hump... hahaha fue divertido ver sus rostros de espanto-se moria de la risa el peliazulino.

-Eres malo Kaze-kun MALO! MALO! MALO!-dijo Fubuki con unas cascaditas en los ojos y sacudiendo al peliazulino de los hombros como si no hubiera un mañana.

-...Fubuki-kun lo vas a matar-dijo Goenji interponiendose entre ambos.

-DSJLIKRT Fubuki-kun-dijo el peliazulino mariado.

-Que?... esta mariado de tanta sacudida-dijo Endo.

-...Hay que desmariarlo-Dijo Tsunami con el dedo Indice en el aire. Fubuki lo tomo de los hombros y volvio a sacudirlo, mientras los demas solo veian... o eso parecian que hacian, los de Korea estaban comiendo chucherias que habian pasado en el equipaje, Inglaterra estaba jugando "UNO" (juego de cartas) y los de Italia estaban hablando con Raimon. Despues de "desemariar" a Kazemaru... (despues de media hora) todos se instalaron en la gran "casa" cada quien en una habitacion, ya pasasando un tiempo ya era hora de regresar a casa, entonces cada quien se fue por su parte...

Se veia un pelirosa caminando tranquilamente, seguido desde lejos por un castaño que no le quitaba los ojos de encima... Cuando vio que el pelirosa se detubo a causa de una chica de gorro.

-hola Tsunami-dijo la pelirosa.

-...Hola Toko-san-respondio el moreno. Y siguieron platicando mientras que Tachimukai estaba escondido detras de un poste de luz; despues de platicar Toko le robo el primer beso a Tsunami (este estaba desprebenido), aun Tachimukai no lo cree asi y sale corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos; llego a su casa subio, las escaleras y se encerro en su cuarto para luego tirarce en su cama y llorar amargamente.

Al dia suiente el joben portero se sentia pesino, su corazon estaba roto...

**Flash Black**

**Toko y Tsunami estaban hablando de futbol cuando derrepente comensaron a hablar de sus compañeros; por supuesto que Tunami solo hablaba de Tachimukai y sabiendo de que el mencionado portero los espiaba, se abalanzo sobre Tsunami robandole un beso. Esto hizo que Tachimukai se derrubara y comensara a correr; Tsunami logro como pudo quitarce a la pelirosa de encima en eso vio a "SU" portero correr entre sollosos.**

**Fin del Flash Black **

pero aunque sentia que en cualquier minuto morira fue a la escuela, tratando de evitar al pelirosa; logro evitarlo hasta el fin de clases pero sabia que no lo evitaria en el entrenamiento... Mientras jugaban Tsunami trataba de acercarce a Tachimukai pero eso era inutil ya que el portero escapaba...

El pobre portero no aguantaba el dolor queria morir... entonces se diriguio a la terraza de la escuela para suicidarce; Tsunami lo seguia de lejos. Estando en la terraza se acerco al borde de esta... medito (su vista estaba nublada) luego cerro sus ojos lentamente y dio el ultimo paso y cayo... Pero su caida fue interrupida por un asustado pelirrosa que lo habia tomado del brazo, y de un solo jalon lo habia subido para luego abrazarlo fuertemente; (siempre con la vista nublada) el otro forcegeaba para poder soltarce no quieria vivir.

-No seas tonto con suicidarte no arreglaras nada-Grito un molesto Tsunami.

-No me importa! prefiero morir a este dolor-Grito entre sollosos.

-Tachimukai! IDIOTA!-grito Tunami para luego dale un puñetazo en el estomago y dejar inconciente a menor; luego se lo cargo en la espalda y se diriguio a su casa. (Tsunami tambien lloraba) Entro subio a su cuarto y lo coloco en su cama sutilmente Tachimikai durmio 3 largas horas; luego despierta y trata de irce pero el pelirosa al ser mas grande empujo al castaño contra la cama poniendoce en cima (ya saben la pocicion).

-Tsunami-kun dejame ir!-Grito el menor.

-No te dejare ir hasta que arregle las cosas con tigo-dijo con una voz extricta.

-No tengo nada que ver con tigo ya que prefieres a Toko-san-dijo entre sollosos y alaridos.

-Que? deja de decir tonterias! Toko se me lanzo encima-dicia a gritos.

-Si claro ya te creere-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

-...Tachi-chan-dijo tomandolo del menton para verlo fijamente y a la ves regulando la voz.

-Cuando te e mentido?... yo siempre e estado aqui para apoyarte... se que suelo ser muy rudo y a veces me paso de la raya pero Tachi-chan encesio quieres morir? si es asi me arias mucha falta-esto ultimo lo dijo a duras penas ya que llorava a mares.

-...Tsunami-kun... Yo...yo...lo lamento estaba enojado y.. y...yo...-entre sollosos, no pudo terminar ya que fue calaldo por los suaves y dulces labios del surfista, primero se sorprendio pero luego se dejo llevar poniendo sus brazos al rededor del cuello del moreno, se separaron (por la maldita falta de aire) jadeantes y sonrojaros. Tsunami no pudo recistirce al ver a su UKE tan "apetecible" asi que comenzo a quitarle la camiseta de portero, se acerco a su cuello y enpeso a besarlo y a darle suaves mordidas, mientras el menor daba suspiros imboluntarios. Luego prosiguio a besar y a lamer todo su pecho (el portero gemia de placer). Seis horas despues (eran las12 de la Madrugada) se encontraban los 2 cuerpos abrazados y bien dormidos.

**Tori Malo:** **Bueno este es el fin del cap. esperamos que les haya gustado... Lamentamos el retraso!**

**Naoko-chan: ...Nemesis esta celosa!**

**Tori Malo: mmm por que? **

**Naoko-chan: por que deje de molestarla a obsecionarme con Kazemaru.**

**Tori:... Nemesis celosa! jajajaja bueno... ya **

**Naoko-chan: ok mis razones de vivir son hacerle la vida impocible a Nemesis y amar a Kazemaru.**

**Tori Malo:... si aja quiero ver cuando ustedes dos se peleen... dejen sus Reviews!**


	6. Chapter Una extraña noche

**Tori Malo: Hola! aqui estoy otra vez con el Sexto cap. espero que les guste... ****gracias a tods los que dejan sus comentarios!... **

**Nemesis: Hola!... Naoko estas muerta... como te atreves a decir q Kazemaru es mejor?**

**Naoko-chan: jajaja celosa! ... si es mejor! **

**Nemesis: son mejores Fudou-kun! y Kidou-kun! *¬***

**Tori: mientras las calmo vamos al capitulo! **

Por otro lado...en la mancion de los Ichirouta...

-Dejame dormir!-gritaba Mark por el celular.

-NO! no tengo sueño asi que... no te dejare dormir...-Respondio Dylan por el celular (y eso q sus habitaciones eran continuas, gastando saldo XD)

Unas habitaciones mas atras...

-KAZEMARU-KUN-dijo Edgar (que conste esta soñando algo pervertido) -AH! Kaze-chan-esta vez grito y se escucho por toda la mancion. Al rato tocaban la puerta, Edgar estaba conciente de lo que habia hecho y temia que fuese Kazeamru quien estubiese tocando... Asi que trago seco y abrio la puerta; para ver al joven peliazul; con una bata color turqueza, uans pantunflas celestes, la linterna (aparte de que la pijama es celestecon rayas verticales color acua) frotandose el ojo derecho.

-Que sucede Edgar-sempai?-pregunto el menor casi durmiendose.

Bueno... Etto..yo...-tartamudeo hasta cuando el pobre menor se dejo en los brazos de morfeo, y cayo randido del sueño directo al pecho del mayor, (Fidio si los viera estaria llorando y mordiendo un pañuelo) este le acaricio su suave cabellera para luego colocarlo en "su" cama; despues de colocarlo se le quedo viendo imnotizado de su linda "inocensia".

-*por que tienes que ser tan lindo*-pensaba mientras unia sus labios con los del menor; (TT-TT NO ES JUSTO!) despues se acosto a su par y abrazarlo contra su pecho (la cabeza de Kaze-kun estaba contra el pecho de Edgar, mientras que este entrelazaba sus brazos al rededor del menor)... Seis horas despues.

-Ese Kazemaru ya se tardo-dijo Kai mientras tomaba una taza de leche.

-Ho-ho-la-dijo Kazemaru entrantrando en el comedor.

-Que te pasa? estas borracho? *Este niño se divirtio ayer*-dijo Kai (que directo)

-No molestes no estoy borracho... solo no dormi bien-cuando derepente ban llegando los equipos (y se llena la cocina), aduras penas lograban salir con vidad y con el desayuno. Despues van de excurcion a la secundaria Raimon... Al llegar (ya eran las 6:38 y etran a las 7:00) el primero que los recibio fue el director y su hija (asistente).

-No pense que llegarian tan temprano-dijo el director.

-...*Que cree que somos tortugas?* bueno aqui estamos-dijo Kazemaru inagnando que estaba extrangulando al director.

-Sigan con la expedicion... Kazemaru-sama quedas acargo de todo el grupo-dijo el director.

-Si...*que crees que soy? su niñero?... y si eso fuera poco no se compara con lo de anoche TT-TT*

**Flash Black (Otra vez)**

**En el cuarto de Edgar estaba todo callado Kazemaru dormia mientras que Edgar disfrutaba el momento al lado del menor... cuando a la media hora tocan la puerta; (Edgar se enojo****) se lebanta moviendo suavemente al peliazulino para no despertarlo, se dirige a la puerta y ve a cuatro almas (Terumi "Afrodit", Fidio, Mark y Dylan).**

**-Que quieren?-susurro el mayor.**

**-Escuchamos un grito-respondieron en unisono y alavez entrando en el cuarto.**

**-Que rayos hacen en mi cuarto?-dijo Edgar.**

**-TT-TT veo que no nos quieren aqui...que ocultas-pregunto Afrodit.**

**-Etto...yo nada...**

**-Mentiroso... con quien estas durmiendo-pregunto Dylan señalando un bulto en la cama. (hay poca luz y casi no se ve nada)**

**-Nada... es...es...un muñeco-contesto el mayor.**

**-Si aja-dijo Mark encendiendo una luz de mesa.**

**-Edgar-sempai! que hace Kazemaru-kun en tu cama!-grito Fidio.**

**-Etto...yo...no es lo que piensan ENCERIO!.**

**-Si claro...apuesto a que no te lo has violado al chico (sarcasmo)-respondio Afrodit**

**-Edgar-kun!-dijeron en unisono (fondo azul).**

**-NO he violado a Kazemaru-kun-el mencionado se mueve y todos se quedan como piedra.**

**-Ah!... quieren intentarlo-dijo Afrodit.**

**-QUE!...-dijeron en unisono.**

**-Tomen esto-y les lanza una capsula.**

**-Que es eso?...es...es...una groga?-pregunto Dylan.**

**-Que rayos nos tratas de hacer tomar?-dijo Mark.**

**-ah ustesdes tomensela y se sentiran... a ustedes tomensela-dijo Afrodit.**

**-...NO no me quiero drogar ni loco-dijo Edgar.**

**-Tomenselo o no son Hombres-dijo Afrodit.**

**-Callate... esta bien-dijeron en unisono; se tomaron la pildora y a los 5 minutos estaban... (ya saben dementes) se acercaron a la cama donde durmia plasidamente el pelizulino; miraron como el lindo uke dormia (con su cara cimica), Mark lo tomo de la mano derecha, Dylan de la Izquierda, Fidio, Afrodit y Edgar lo tomaron de la cintura.**

**Se acercaban lentamente a la cara de Kazemaru; cuando este depierta de un sobresalto y ve 5 caras de Psicopatas, luego se escucha un grito desgarrador...**

**Fin del Flahs Black**

**Naoko-chan: olvidalo! es mejor Kazemaru q ese raro con el corte de pelo estilo licuadora!**

**Nemesis: AH! y q es mejor a un emo... axesuado!**

**Naoko-chan: te arrepentiras!**

**Tori Malo: ahhh si terminan muertas no va hacer mi culpa!... dejen sus comentarios!**


	7. Chapter Cuidado con lo quedices

**Tori Malo: Hola! aqui estoy otra vez con el Septimo cap. espero que les guste... ****gracias a todas los que dejan sus comentarios!... **

**Nemesis:... Este fic va de mal en peor...**

**Naoko-chan: por que lo dices?**

**Nemesis: por que solo ponen a KAZEAMRU!**

**Tori: y que no es un fic para Kazemaru?... **

Capitulo 7: Cuidado con lo que dices

Los 48 extranjeros (suponiendo ya que en cada equipo solo podian ir 16) pasaban como si fueran soldados de 2 filas y Kazemaru adelante y las/os estudiantes o se extrañaban o se sonrojaban (en el caso de "algunas") A las 10 Kazemaru dio la orden de receso asi que cada quien por su lado.

-Me siento mal x lo que le hizimos a Kazemaru-dijo Edgar.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-respondio Fidio sobandose la cabeza.

-Todo es culpa de Afrodit!-dijo Mark.

-Yo pense que nos e las iban a tomar!-Grito Afrodit en su defensa.

En eso llegan Endo, Goenji, Fubuki y Kazemaru este ultimo venia atras (escondido) del ascecino de osos.

-Kazemaru-kun?-dijeron en unisono.

-Que?-dijo el peliazulino.

-Kazemaru-kun...yo-yo-dijo Edgar para luego sus "compañeros" le taparan la boca; y los otros quedaran con un sign de ?.

-Etto... es que Edgar estaba emocionado con... con...-dijo Fidio.

-Que le hicieron a mi Nee-san?-grito Fubuki-esta cansado el pobre-volvio a reclamar dandole un abrazo.

-Ehhh... Fubuki-kun por que le dices asi?-preguntaron en unisono.

-A por que si! es mi Nee-san! y punto-Dijo Fubuki.

-Que respuesta Onee-san-respondio Kazemaru -.-U

-Ah te ayudare a cuidar a estos...-contesto Fubuki.

-NO SOMOS ESTOS!-gritaron en unisono.

-Ahh yo soy asi no me gusta hablar mucho-dijo Fubuki sacando la lengua.

-No saques la lengua es malo!-Exclamo Kazemaru.

-Etto... usteses son el uno para el otro-dijo Dylan a carcajadas.

-CALLATE!-dijeron en unisono con un lijero sonrojo.

-Extraterrestres?-dijo Fidoio y los otros solo pestañaron asustados.

-Que? y por que rayos dices eso!-exclamo Goenji-

-Es que hablan al mismo tiempo-recalco Edgar.

-No me quedare aqui para que me insulten!-Dijo Kazemaru para luego irse al comedor (tiene hambre).

-Nee-san!-grito Fubuki para luego correr detras del peliazulino.

-Esos 2 son terribles *pero adorables*-dijeron en unisono.

En el comedor...

-Quiero comer! tengo HAMBRE! me estoy muriendo-decia Midorikawa mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

-No es para tanto Mido-kun-dijo Hiroto dandole una ramen.

**Naoko-chan:... Ves hasta Tori me apoya... y eso es raro que digamos ¬¬**

**Nemesis:... si te apoya algun apocalipcis ya viene**

**Tori Maolo: ya callense solo x q apoyo a Naoko se van a volver locas?**

**Naoko-chan: Quien eres y q hiciste con Tori!**

**Nemesis: ...Etto... sera su clon... lo aberiguare x la fuerza!**

**Tori Malo: ahhh! dejen sus comentarios!**


	8. Chapter Cuidado con lo que dices parte 2

**Tori Malo: Hola! aqui estoy otra vez con el Octavo cap. espero que les guste... Este capitulo se lo dedicamos a ****DimeSando y a ****LaLa Anthanie Cullen Massen ****gracias a todas los que dejan sus comentarios!... **

**Nemesis:... al parecer veremos los resultados del entrenamiento...**

**Naoko-chan: no me digas que...**

**Nemesis: si asi es ES HORA DE SACAR EL FUODU INTERIOR Q TODOS LLEVAMOS DENTRO!**

**Tori Malo: Houston tenemos un problema...**

Capitulo 8: Cuidado con lo que dices Parte 2.

En eso llega Kazemaru...

-Esto es el colmo... no me quedare para que me digan idioteses sobre mi!-Gritaba el peliazulino.

-...Kaze-kun?-dijo Midorikawa. Luego llega Fubuki...

-...Eso estuvo mal Nee-san!-dicia Fubuki tomandolo de la mano.

-No me regañes no es mi culpa es la de ellos-respondia mientras tratava de soltarce de peligris.

-Que es lo que tienes estas diferente...-dijo Fubuki soltando al peliazulino.

-Solo cambie eso es todo-dijo Kazemaru con el seño fruncido... luego se dirigio a la barra de comida y tomo lo primero que vio un pan "Submarino" (o empanedado) y salio del comedor. El pobre Fubuki quedo petrificado por la forma en que su Nee-san le respondio (si no se lo imaginan pienzen que lo dijo Sasuke cunado esta enojado) despues de reflexionar Fubuki fue detras del peliazulino; estaba decidido a obtener respuestas y no aceptaria un NO como respuesta (de todos modos Fubuki es mayor que Kazemaru por dos meses).

Kazemaru subio a su habitacion y tiro la puerta (y se escucho un portazo, todo lo que hablan en el cuarto de Kazemaru se escucha donde se encuentran Endo y los demas) luego subio Fubuki y entro en el cuarto de peliazulino; luego se escucharon unos gritos...

-Dime que sucedio!-Fubuki isterico.

-No es necesario que te diga-Respondio Kazemaru. Los otros solo escuchaban la pelea... Cuando 15 minutos despues era silencio...

-Que extraño! por que esta todo en silencio-dijo Goenji.

-Hump-dijo Afrodit con una sonrisa.

-De que te ries?-pregunto Mark.

-Al parecer estan experimentando algo exitante-dijo el rubio con voz pervertida; los demas solo se limitaron a pensar mal (y quien no? XD)

-QUE!-dijeron en unisono para luego correr hacia el cuarto de Kazemaru... Al llegar abrieron la puerta de una sola patada y vieron a Fubuki leyendo un libro (de mangas)

-Ahh (suspiro) que alivio pensamos que...-dijeron en unisono.

-...Etto...que hace Kazemaru arinconado en la cama?-pregunto Endo.

-Eres un...Mostruo! no te conocia ese lado Fubuki!-decia Kazemaru señalandolo.

-Hump callate y disculpate por lo sucedido-atento Fubuki.

-*Niño mimado* lamento lo que dije antes y lamento mi mal comportamiento-dijo Kazemaru con una Dogeza (no se enojen si lo escribi mal XD)

-No hay de que -corrieron y lo abrazaron a excepcion de Goenji, Endo y Afrodit que obserbaban todo.

-*Me siento mal por que todo me pasa a mi?*-se preguntaba el peliazulino.

-Ya separence tenemos que irnos o sino el director nos regañara por estar aqui-dijo Goenji.

-...Nee-san tengo algo pendiente me esperas?-pegunto Fubuki.

-Pendiente?-dijo el peliazul (aun no capta).

Luego de que salieran Kazemaru y Fubuki se quedaron los dos en la habitacion... (ok hoy si piensen mal XP)

-Ese Fubuki que estara haciendo con Kazemaru-dijo Endgar.

-...Siento que hay algo raro... Fubuki pronto estara en el "cielo"-dijo Afrodit.

-Que no digas tonterias-dijeron en unisono.

-Apues no me crean pero Fubuki se ba a comer a Kazemaru-dijo Afrodit señalando la ventana, y se veia a cierto peligris sin camisa...

-NANI!-luego corrieron de nuevo a la habitacion abrieron la puerta y vieron a Fubuki besando el pecho nivea del peliazul, mientras este trataba de quitarcelo de encima.

-FUBUKI-KUN!-gritaron Edgar, Fidio, Mark y Endo.

-Hump... largence-decia Fubuki.

-Ayuda!-pedia Kazemaru.

-Fubuki alejate de Kaze-kun!-grito Fidio. Fubuki se alejo, camino hacia ellos los empujo y les cerro la puerta.

**Naoko-chan: Ya se acerca NAVIDAD!**

**Nemesis: SI! PODRE AZAR AL TORI!**

**Tori Malo: no lo arias...**

**Naoko-chan: Quien se comeria al Tori?**

**Nemesis: ...Etto... el Neko!**

**Tori Malo: ahhh! no dejare q ese animal se acerque dejen sus comentarios!**


	9. Chapter Efecto secundario?

**Tori Malo: Hola! aqui estoy otra vez con el Octavo cap. espero que les guste...****gracias a todas los que dejan sus comentarios!... **

**Nemesis:... Me gustan los Nekitos!**

**Naoko-chan: ... si!**

**Nemesis: Pero seria mejor ver a Kidou disfrazado de Neko!**

**Tori Malo:... perdio una apuesta?**

Capitulo 9: Efectos secundarios!

Despues de ser sacados se enojaron y derrumbaron la puerta encontrandoce con un asustado Fubuki...

-Que paso?donde esta Kazemaru-dijo Endo al no ver al peliazul.

-Miau!-se escucho un chillido que probenia de las sabanas.

-...Fubuki que tienes...-dijo Fidio mientras levantaba la sabana.

-KAZEMARU!-gritaron al ver al mencionado, este media 15 cm de altura, tenia unas orejitas y colita de Neko color azul. (su vestuario se ambia encogido con el)

-Miau!-contesto Kazemaru mientras saltaba a los brazos de Edgar.

-...Como es que Kazemaru se encogio?...o porque es medio Neko...el unico que puede saber es...KIDOU!-gritaron para salir corriendo en busca del mencionado.

Cuando lo encontraron estaba hablando con Goenji y a la par tenian a un mini Hiroto, Midorikawa y Sakuma...

-Kazemaru tambien?-contesto un intrigado Goenji.

-Al parecer todos se estan transformando en Kittys?-contesto Dylan.

-...jajajaja medio...pero que fue lo que les paso?...por que ellos?-pregunto Fubuki.

-Creo que fue debido al "Meteorito Elien"-contestu Kidou.

-Efecto secundario?-dijeron en unisono.

-si esa devio ser la causa...-aclaro Kidou.

Los "pequeños" estaban jugando con un gran pinguino de felpa que Kidou les puso, cuando al final terminaron peleandose por querer tenerlo para si... y comenzo una pelea de gatos... Sakuma, Hiroto, y Kazemaru se estaban jalando el pelo mientras que Midorikawa le pedia dulces a Goenji. Tubieron que intervenir los "mayores" Endo, Fubuki, Kidou, Fidio y Terumi trataban de soltarlos del pelo pero esos Mekitos eran tercos! si agarraban a uno se llebaba a los tres; mientras que Goenji trataba de darle frutas a Midorikawa...un Kiwi: lo lamio pero no le gusto estaba amargo asi que se lo arrebato y se lo tiero directo a la cara, una Sandia: mondio el trozo le gusto pero el trozo era muy grande y Midorikawa se lo queria tragar de un solo, una uva: se la dio y le gusto, la partia por la mitad y se los comia...con todo y semilla. Por otro lado seguian luchando en ver como hacer que se soltaran del pelo...Cuando derrepente aparece un mini Fudou... y empieza a regañar a sus nimi colegas y logra que se suelten del pelo.

-FUDOU TAMBIEN?-gritaron en unisono.

-Esto esta poniendose mas extraño-dijo Edgar.

-Ahora lo que ha decidir es quien cuidara a quien...-dijo Kidou

-...YO PIDO A KAZEMARU-grito Endo, logrando que el mencionado lo voltease a ver y sintiera que su vida peligra...

-OYE!por que tu tienes que quedarte con Kazemaru-reclamo Fubuki.

-Por que yo si estoy en mis cabales-aclaro Endo.

-A QUE TE REFIERES! el es mi Onee-san y tengo que protegerlo-hablo Fubuki.

-...A que eres un Mostruo! hace rato Kazemaru estaba pidiendo ayuda!-dijo reordando.

-...Ehh chicos no peleen-dijo Fidio. n_nU

-TU NO TE METAS!-gritaron ambos

-...Bueno-dijo mientras cascadas caian de sus ojos.

-Ya dejen de pelear y turnence!-dijo Kidou ya harto de verlos pelear

-Si...uno que lo cuide hoy y el otro mañana-dijo Afrodit

-SI!-dijeron los dos.

-Entonces yo me lo llevo hoy y Fubuki tu te lo llaevas mañana-dijo Endo.

-...bueno...pero mas vale que no vayas a hacer algo-atento el peligris.

-...bueno...menos uno faltan 4-dijo Goenji.

-YO QUIERO A SAKUMA!-grito Afrodit.

-BUENO!-dijeron en unisono.

-Menos 2 faltan 3-dijo Fidio.

-Yo me llevare Hiroto y a Midorikawa-hablo Afrodit.

-Como piensas cuidar a 3?-pregunto Edgar.

-Yo no pero Zusuno y Nagumo si...-alego el rubio con una sonrisa.

-...Bueno pero tienen que cuidarlos!-dijo Kidou.

-Si-si los obligare-contesto Afrodit.

-Solo queda Fudou-dijeron en unisono mientras miraban a Kidou.

-...Que?...pero requiere responsabilidad, cuidados, y ademas Fudou es muy trabieso!-decia el estratega de Raimon.

-Es tuyo y punto-dijo Fubuki.

-Bueno...-hablo algo nervioso.

**Naoko-chan: X q no podemos asarlo!**

**Nemesis: si! no es justo!**

**Tori Malo:... tengo colesterol!**

**Naoko-chan: Midorikawa te comera!**

**Nemesis: ...si te ban a comer**

**Tori Malo: ahh! si me muerden se las veran despues! dejen sus comentarios!**


	10. Chapter Como cuidar a un Neko

**Tori Malo: Lamentamos el retrazo pero aqui esta el capitulo**

**Naoko-chan: esperamos que les guste!**

Capitulo 10: Como cuidar a un Neko.

Después de que se decidieron los cuidadores de cada Neko, los tomaron y se fueron para sus respectivos hogares… nota: sus voces se han hecho más aguditas.

Afrodit entro en su cuarto, se sentó en la cama abrió el bolso que Kazemaru le había prestado y lo levanto boca abajo para que salieran, los tres Nekos cayeron en la cama casi aplastados por un libro de Algebra.

-Ah! Sakuma-kun! Hiroto, Midorikawa…lo lamento-dijo el rubio mientras levantaba el libro.

-Miau…-asintieron los tres mientras se ponían de pie.

-Bueno…ya que están bien! Los llevare con sus dueños-dijo Afrodit para tomar a Sakuma y colocárselo como sombrero, luego tomar a Hiroto y a Midorikawa y llevárselos entre sus brazos. Salio de su habitación y fue directo a la habitación de Nagumo pero cuando entro vio que Zusuno estaba jugando caratas con Nagumo.

-Veo que ambos están aquí-dijo Afrodit aliviado así no tendría que ir a buscar a Zusuno.

-Si y?...-pregunto Nagumo sin voltearlo a ver.

-Que quieres?-pregunto Zusuno siempre con su tono frío.

-A que ustedes cuidaran a un Neko!-dijo mientras se los enseñaban.

-Hitoro?-dijo Zusuno algo asustado.

-Midorikawa!-dijo Nagumo asustado.

-Aceptan! Y punto ya que ya no hay nadie que los cuide-dijo mientras se los entregaba.

-Espera! Porque tenemos que hacer esto! Y que recibiremos a cambio?-pregunto Nagumo.

-…-Zusuno no dijo nada pero se quedo viendo la carita de Hiroto.

-Para Zusuno le comprare todo el helado que quiera-dijo Afrodit a lo que el mencionado asintió de inmediato-y para ti…pídeme lo que quieras y te lo conseguiré-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enserio?-pregunto Nagumo mientras que Midorikawa jugaba con sus cabellos.

-Claro…lo que sea-dijo ya algo fastidiado.

-…bueno entonces quiero...-Se acerco para susurrarle al rubio, este al oír su petición se sonrojo de sobre manera.

-Te conseguiré esa fotografía…te lo prometo-dijo Afrodit algo divertido mientras miraba a Zusuno, este al ver su expresión sintió un escalofrío. Después Afrodit salio de la habitación feliz dejándolos con sus Nekos.

Kidou se encontraba caminado por la acera cuando su mochila empieza a moverse…

-…Miau! Miau!-decía el bolso atrayendo la atención de barias personas.

-Cállate Fudou-dijo Kidou para luego sacudir el bolso, este llego a su casa tranquilo ya que no lo volvió a molestar en el camino; subió a su habitación y al abrir su bolso Fudou le salto encima atacando su rostro…

-Suéltame! Suéltame!-decía mientras trataba de quitárselo de la cara, cuando logro hacerlo tomo a Fudou y lo lanzo contra la cama, luego se miro al espejo…su cara estaba rascuñada, corrió al baño para lavarse la cara y ponerse algunas curitas. Cuando salio del baño tenía una curita en la mejilla y una en el lado superior de la nariz.

-Miau!...Kidou-kun!...-dijo Fudou mientras rebotaba en la cama.

-Ya quédate quieto…o te arrojare por la ventana-dijo Kidou enojado, dicho esto Fudou dejo de saltar.

-Kidou-sempai se lastimo?-dijo con una vocecita chibi y una carita muy moe haciendo que Kidou se sonrojara y se calmara pero para no verlo mas salio corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Fudou se reía a carcajadas.

Endo llego a su casa, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y entro a su cuarto abrió su bolsón pero cuando buscaba a Kazemaru no lo encontró el Neko se había escapado de su bolso…

-Kazemaru! Donde estas-dijo el castaño para sacudir su bolso en busca de que el mencionado saliera.

-Miau...Mamoru-kun?-dijo una vocecita que venia de debajo de la cama. Endo reacciono y se inclino y levanto las sabanas para ver si estaba debajo de la cama.

-KAZEMARU!-grito pero ya no estaba.

-Mamoru-sempai!-grito el peliazul, este estaba parado en frente de la puerta.

-Ah? Kazemaru!-dijo Endo mientras cascaditas salían de sus ojos-me preocupe mucho por ti!-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Mamoru-sempai-dijo mientras se acercaba a el y se ponía de puntitas para poder apoyarse en las rodillas del castaño.

-…Kazemaru-dijo Endo cabizbajo mientras se acercaba a la carita del Neko-no vuelvas a hacerme eso…-dijo con tristeza.

-Hai Mamoru-sempai-dijo para luego lamerle la mejilla y hacer que el castaño se ruborizara y se alegrara.

-Bueno Kaze-chan es hora del baño-dijo Endo para tomarlo y llevárselo al baño.

-Que! Mamoru-sempai! No quiero bañarme-protestaba el Neko.

Nagumo se encontraba solo ya que Zusuno se había ido a su cuarto con Hiroto; el pelirrojo estaba acostado en su cama leyendo una revista, ya que Midorikawa se había quedado dormido junto a el… Haci pasaron unas horas y Nagumo estaba dormido con la revista en su cara cuando…

-Nagu-sama…Nagu-sama…Nagu-sama!-grito Midorikawa despertando al mencionado.

-QUE!-grito Nagumo del susto-…Midorikawa…sabes que horas son?-pregunto enojado.

-…Las 8 de la noche?-dijo al azar.

-…son las 2 de la MAÑANA!-grito Nagumo lo que hizo que Midorikawa se pusiera a llorar.

-Miau! Nagu-sama no me quiere!...NO ME QUIERE!-dijo entre sollozos, Nagumo se levanto de la cama y lo dejo llorando solo en la habitación, luego apareció tomo a Midorikawa se lo cargo entre brazos y luego saco una pacha llega de leche y se la dio calmando los sollozos del peliverde, este tomaba a toda gana la leche.

-Sabes…das problemas-dijo Nagumo mientras lo miraba como se terminaba la leche.

- (Eructo)…gracias Nagu-sama-dijo para quedarse dormido, arrullado por los latidos del corazón de Nagumo.

-Pero…eso ami me gusta-dijo para arroparlo y luego quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente Zusuno despertó con ayuda de Hiroto que pedía el desayuno, después de bañarse y cambiarse salio a la cocina con el Neko en su hombro…Cuando llego abrió el refrigerador y saco lo primero que vio, leche, pan, jamón y queso en barra.

-Ten tómatela toda-dijo para darle en un plato hondo leche.

-Si! Zusu-sempai-dijo para empezar a tomarse o lamer la leche.

-Hump…eres más amable que ese Nagumo-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor. Después de desayunar salieron al parque junto con Nagumo y Midorikawa…

-Nagu-sama, Zusuno-sempai…miren!-grito Midorikawa señalando al ver como unos coloridos globos pasaban volando sobre ellos.

-Yo quiero uno…de color rojo-dijo Hiroto mientras corría en dirección de donde provenían los globos, seguido de Midorikawa.

-Eh! Cuidado!-grito Zusuno para salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

-(suspiro) parecemos padres siguiendo a sus hijos…-dicho esto salio corriendo detrás del peliblanco.

-Disculpe…señor…me podría dar un globo rojo -dijo Hiroto, el señor tomo el globo y busco a la persona que le había pedido el globo pero no la vio y se asusto.

-Me pareció oír a un niño…-dijo el señor asustado.

-Disculpe...déme un globo color verde por favor-hablo Midorikawa, el hombre guardo el rojo y saco el verde para dárselo pero cuando se giro para darle el globo no había nadie y se puso todavía peor.

-ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO-grito asustado; entonces venían a la carrera Nagumo y Zusuno y tomaron a los Nekos y se los escondieron detrás de la espalda…

-Me lo va a dar?-pregunto Nagumo con una gotita el la nuca.

-Y que hay del mío?-replico Zusuno temiendo de que los descubrieran.

-Ah! Con que eran ustedes…perdonen a este viejo…creo que me estoy quedando ciego…haber…ten tu globo rojo-le dijo a Nagumo-y ten tu globo verde-le dio dicho globo.

-Gracias!-dijeron en unísono uy luego salieron corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas a esconderse detrás de un gran roble.

-Yo quiero mi globo!-dijo con un puchero Midorikawa.

-Ten-dijo Zusuno dándole el globo verde.

-Y el mío?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ten-dijo Nagumo mientras le entregaba el globo.

-(suspiro)…ustedes si que dan problemas-dijeron en unísono.

Kidou estaba comiendo su desayuno cuando aparece Fudou y empieza a ser berrinche por que le prenso la colita…

-Ya déjame desayunar en paz!—dijo Kidou

-Mira mi colita!...esta arruinada…Kidou-sempai malo!-grito Fudou.

-Cállate…solo es una colita…cual es el chiste de eso-contesto Kidou enojado.

-…Solo una colita! Te enseñare…eso duele, molesta, fastidia y si no me la quieres curar entonces yo me la curare-dicho esto salto de la mesa directo al botiquín.

-y que piensas hacer-dijo Kidou mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-No te importa!-grito mientras se metía al botiquín (este mide 50 cm de alto) a regar las cosas.

-Claro que si me importa! Que no ves que te puede aplastar algo!-dijo Kidou mientras se paraba y se dirigía al botiquín.

-Que me aplaste! De todos modos no me quieres aquí-dijo buscando unas curitas.

-…ven acá-dijo para tomar a Fudou y mirarlo a los ojos-No digas tonterías…si te aplastas o te sucede algo…me sentiré mal y será por tu culpa así que cállate!-dijo para sentarlo en la mesa y buscar una curita para ponérsela en la colita.

-Kidou-sempai…lo lamento-dijo Fudou con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Eh?...no es para tanto…mira encontré una venda!-dijo para luego ponérsela en la colita.

-Gracias…-dicho esto se lanzo a abrazar lo que podía del pecho de Kidou.

-Hump…de nada-dijo para luego abrazarlo.

Cuando Endo llevo a Kazemaru al centro comercial para entregárselo a Fubuki; estaban en la heladería comiendo un Sunday cuando aparece Fubuki alegre como siempre, entra en la heladería y se sienta frente a Endo…

-Endo-dijo con un tono frío.

-Fubuki-respondió del mismo modo. (Solo falta la canción del lejano oeste)

-Y yo!-dijo Kazemaru mientras se metía una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-…bueno cumpliste con el trato-hablo el peligris.

-Y que esperabas?...lo espero sano y salvo-dijo Endo.

-…Que crees que soy capaz de hacerle a Kazemaru!-dijo Fubuki.

-Mucho…Shirou Fubuki te estaré vigilando-y dicho esto se despidió de Kazemaru y se fue de la heladería.

-Bueno…solo quedamos tú y yo…-dijo Fubuki para acariciar al Neko.

-Fubuki-sempai…tu me cuidaras?-dijo Kazemaru mientras lamia la cuchara.

-…Si… yo te cuidare por hoy…y que quieres hacer?-dijo el peligris.

-…Estoy lleno (eructo) quizás tome una sienta…dijo para quedarse dormido.

-Kazemaru…dijo para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos y salir de la heladería directo a su casa.


	11. Chapter Un trastorno! Dark Emperador!

**Tori Malo:...no puede ser! ya estamos llegando al final...**

**Naoko-chan: este es el ante-penultimo capitulo...**

**Tori Malo:... y pensar...q lo senti cortito...**

Capitulo 11: Un trastorno? Dark Emperador?

-Fubuki-sempai...-le llamo el peliazul.

-Si?-contesto el peligris.

-Me siento extraño...-respondio Kazemaru asustando al ojigris.

-Extraño?...te duele algo?, te sientes bien?-pregunto desesperado.

-...No...es q me siento algo diferente...-dicho esto Kazemaru comenzo a crecer hasta llegar a su altura normal.

-Ka-Kazemaru?-dijo algo nervioso.

-...Shirou Fubuki!...como te atreviste a ponerme bestidos?...o...por que me observavas tanto cuando me estaba bañando-dijo Kazemaru enojado.

-Bueno...es que yo...NO HIZE NADA!-y dicho esto Fubuki se puso a correr.

-Espera cuando te alcanze!-grito para seguirlo.

Por otro lado Naguno y Zusuno estaban leyendo un libro cuando derrepente sintieron q se encoguián.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Nagumo.

-Se encoguieron!-dijo Hiroto.

-Eso parece-bufó Midorikawa.

-Oye! como es que ustedes estan tan grandes?-renego Zusuno.

-Eh?...-se voltearon a ver.

-Ya somos normales!-gritaron para luego abrazarse.

-Que lindo...pero no es divertido! ahora quiero ser de mi tamaño!-grito Nagumo.

-...Nosotros no tenemos que ver...-dijo Midorkawa.

-Oye...y como es que Hiroto se encogio?-pregunto Zusuno.

-...Cuando estabamos en el Instituto Elien Midorikawa me coloco el meteorito por diverción ya que queria ver como me quedaba-contesto Hiroto.

-Si!...queria ver como le quedaba el meteorito...pero...por que ustedes se encogieron despúes-dijo Midorikawa.

-...Ni idea...quizas Kidou sepa-suguirio Zusuno.

-Bamos...-dicho esto tomaron a los pequeños y fueron a la casa de los Kidou.

Por otro lado Fubuki corria por su vida ya que era perseguido por el capitán de "Dark Emperador"...de alguna forma lo logro esquibar; estaba a punto de llegar a casa de Endo cuando derrepente es tacleado y ba a dar de cara contra la puerta...

-HAY! Kazemaru-kun...asi agradeces a quien te cuido?-renego Fubuki mientras se frotaba la naríz.

-Si...con tecnicas de Futbol Américano!-le respondio mientras se ponia en pie. En eso se abre la puerta...

-Fubuki...Kazemaru!-grita Endo asustado al ver al peliazul.

-Hola Satoru...-dijo Kazemaru mientras se acercaba a Endo.

-...Persivo un aura maligna...Kazemaru...me estas dando miedo...-respondio el castaño mientras retrocedia.

-...Corre! Endo Kazemaru no es el mismo!-grito el peligris, pero recibio un coscorron de parte del peliazul.

-Satoru...me las pagaras-repetia una y otra ves.

-Pagar que?-pregunto mientras retrocedia hasta que topo contra la pared.

-...Lo que me hiciste!-dijo para luego abalanzarce sobre el castaño.

-No! espera que pienzas hacerle?-grito Fubuki.

-Hump-Kazemaru sonrio y luego le arrebato la banda anaranjada.

-No Kazemaru es es mio!-grito Endo para tratar de alcanzarlo pero era imposible Kazemaru lo alejaba cada ves mas.

-Me quedare con esto por un tiempo-hablo el peliazul mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-y tu no e terminado con tigo...-dijo para luego sacar la bufanda de Atsuya-tambien me lo quedare por un tiempo-dijo para luego salir corriendo.

-OYE!-gritaron para luego seguirlo.

En casa de los Kidou..

-Fudou ya dejame en paz...ya te dije que no tube culpa que uno de tus pinguinos se arruinara-replico el de goglees.

-Jajajaja si claro...y me vas a decir que yo lo rompi?-respondio Fudou con sarcasmo.

-Ehh...SI!...tu lo agarraste a mordidas-contesto Kidou.

-...Ya lo voy a agarar a mordidas...-repitio Fudou incredulo.

-...De todos modos puedes pedirle a Kazemaru que te lo repare-ofrecio Kidou.

-...A ese afeminado?...crees que lo repare?-pregunto incredulo.

-Claro y por que no?-contesto; en eso la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a Nagumo y luego azomarce tres cabezas.

-Te dije que no era buena idea dejar que Nagumo abriera la puerta-dijo Midorikawa.

-Pero no pense que tenia tanta fuerza de este tamaño-contesto Hiroto.

-Que rayos tratan de hacer?-grito Fudou, pero luego se hecho a reir al ver lo comico que se veia Nagumo.

-Que es lo que quieren?-pregunto Kidou.

-Queremos saber por que Nagumo y yo nos encoguimos despúes-aclaro Zusuno.

Despúes del ataque de risas de Fudou los cuatro estaban sentados en los sofas; Zusuno y Nagumo estaban sentados en la mesa de estar...

-Quizas tubo que ver el tiempo que lo tubieron-dedujo Kidou.

-Entonces el cabeza de llama y el obsecionado por el helado se quedaran mas tiempo asi?-pregunto Fudou mientras los miraba.

-Yo no quiero ser un ENANO y no soy CABEZA DE LLAMA!-protestaba Nagumo. En eso tocan el timbre...

-Yo ire-dijo Kidou; se levanto y fue directo a la puerta...

-...Hola Yuuto...-dijo Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru?-pregunto algo extrañado; su amigo tenia el peinado y algunos de "Dark Emperador"-pasa-dijo para dejarlo entrar.

-No cierres... Satoru y Shirou bienen mas atras-contesto Kazemaru mientras se direguía a la sala.

-Bueno?-dijo para ver como entraba a la sala.

-Hola-saludo el recien llegado a sus compañeros.

-Kazemaru?-preguntaron extrañados.

-...Que?-dijo mientras se arrimaba a la pared.

-Bueno para empezar te ves diferente-dijo Midorikawa.

-Hump...que?...es solo un cambio-contesto con fríaldad.

-...Y ese cambio de actitud?-pregunto Fudou.

-Que te interesa...-contesto en seco. En eso aparecen Kidou, Endo y Fubuki.

-Devuelvemela!-pidio Fubuki.

-...Kazemaru esto no es gracioso-contesto Endo.

-Hump...debierón pensarlo antes-contesto Kazemaru.

-Ichirouta Kazemaru!...as sufrido una transformación devido al Meteorito-dijo Kidou.

-Hump...-sonrio-hasta que por fin lo notas-dijo para lanzar la banda y la bufanda; despúes salir por la ventana que estaba a un lado de él, con equilibrio de un gato subio al techo de la casa... todos los presentes salieron a ver la locura que estaba cometiendo el peliazul.

-Kazemaru!-gritaron al ver como se balanceava por el tejado.

-Baja de hay!-gritaron Endo y Fubuki.

-...NO! ya me canse de ser pricionero de este cuerpo!-grito mientras caminaba; sorprendentemente no se resvalaba.

-QUE?-gritaron los presentes.

-...Esta casa es muy pequeña-dicho esto comenzo a correr, cuando llego al final de la casa salto...logro atrerizar de pie en el techo de la otra casa.

-Te vas a lastimar!-grito Kidou. Todos comenzaron a seguir al peliazul, este saltaba de techo en techo...

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final! que le ocurrira a Kazemaru?**

**Naoko-chan:...ya solo dos capitulos...descubranlo en el proximo capitulo!**

**Tori Malo:...dejen sus comentarios...lo que les agrado y lo que no... asi trataremos de hacer el ultimo capitulo inolvidable...**

**Naoko-chan: no creo que eso sea posible...pero haremos el esfuerzo!**


	12. Chapter Los ángeles guardianes

**Tori Malo:...no puede ser! ya es el final...**

**Naoko-chan: este es el ultimo capitulo...**

Capitulo 13: La decición.

Kazemaru lebanto la cabeza para encontrarce con unos sonrientes Fubuki y Endo (o eso es lo que parecian).

-Kazemaru-dijo Fubuki para luego agacharce hasa quedar a la altura del peliazul-Recuerda que siempre estare para protegerte-y dicho esto lo abrazo; Kazemaru esaba desconsertado pero aun asi correspondio el abrazo mientras que Fubuki empezaba a llorar-Lo conoci, tuve suerte se ser su amigo y su hermano; es hora que vueles solo-se reconfortaba el peliplateado.

-Fubuki...Gracias-dijo Kazemaru mientras se separaba del Peligris y se ponian en pie.

-Shirou-hablo Goenji mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Fubuki.

-Si...-dijo Cabizbajo; no queria demostrar sus lagrimas pero cuando noto que Goenji se acercaba a el salio corriendo.

-FUBUKI!-grito Goenji para luego seguirlo.

-...Sera mejor que baya a hablar con el-dijo Kazemaru pero cuando se disponia a caminar una mano se poso en su hombro y lo detubo.

-No te preocupes Goenji se encargara de el-dijo Endo.

-Eh?-mientras se guiraba y quedaba frente al castaño-si-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Bueno nostros ya nos vamos-dijeron en unisono para luego irse a toda velocidad y dejar al castaño y al peliazul muy desconserrados.

-Que mosca les pico?-dijo Kazemaru.

-...Quizas solo se golpearon la cabeza-dijo Endo, por este comentario Kazemaru comenzo a reir-es la primera vez que te escucho reir de esa manera-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eh?...si...-se sonrojo Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru-dijo para luego quedar a escasos centimetros de su rostro.

-EH?-se sonrojo de sobre manera.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca te dejare solo-dijo Endo para luego abrazarlo.

-En-do?-dijo Kazemaru a duras penas, mientras que las lagrimas volvian a aparecer.

Por otro lado Fubuki corria a todo lo que sus piernas daban; estaba feliz, por que Kazemaru ya tenia quien lo cuidara pero por que lloraba?

-Por que? estoy llorando?-se preguntaba mientras corria sin direccion alguna.

-Shirou que estas haciendo...calmate y no huyas-le hablo Atsuya, el mencionado se detubo.

-Atsuya?-susurro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Si claro que soy yo...y quien mas podia ser?...la abuela?...-dijo con un tono sarcastico-que por sierto esta muy bien y envia saludos-agrego.

-Ehhh... saludos abue-dijo algo confudido.

-Ya me sali del tema...como por que estas triste...tu deseabas que Kazemaru fuera feliz...no?-comenzo el regaño-eres un tonto! no ves que lo quieres pero como un hermano menor, no como tu crees-aclaro el pelirosa.

-Que? pero...estaba ciego?-se dijo interiormente.

-Tu sobreproteccion te cego...y apartaste a el que te querian y te lanzaste sobre Kazemaru por que nadie mas estubo a tu lado siempre-hablo secamente.

-...El que me...-estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

-Fubuki...-dijo Goenji para luego abrazarlo-me preocupaste mucho-le susurro.

-Que?-se sonrojo-Goenji-kun...yo...yo-tartamudeo el peligris.

-No necesitas decirlo...te perdono-dijo para luego juntar sus labios con los del asesino de osos, este se sorprendio pero luego cerro los ojos y pasar sus brazos al rededor del cuello para profundisarlo.

Por otro lado Kazemaru iba tomado de la mano con Endo, este lo llevaba a su lugar favorito la torre de metal...caundo llegaron se detubieron para ver el atardecer.

-...Kazemaru-hablo el portero para atraer la atencion del mediocampista.

-Eh?-dijo Kazemaru mientras lo miraba fijamente. En eso una rafaga de viento pasa en medio de ellos y juega con los cabellos de Kazemaru y como este traia el pelo suelto Endo se sonrojo al ver como la hermosa cabellera azulada bailaba.

-...Te amo-dijo Endo en competo sonrojo, para luego lanzarce sobre el (literalmente) abrazarlo por la cintura y besarlo.

-...-Se sorprendio por el acto del castaño pero fue cerrando lentamente los ojos y se aferraba de la camisa de Endo.

Daisuke Endo estaba viendo la escena desde un arbol...

-Lo que hacen para conseguir a la persona que desean-penso Daisuke mientras los miraba-Endo...Kazemaru...los estare cuidando-susurro para luego desaparecer.

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final! SAYONARA CUIDENCE! TT-TT...una nota:...LUCHEN POR LO QUE DESEAN EN ESTA VIDA...NO DEJEN QUE NADIA NI NADIE SE LOS ARREBATE!**

**Naoko-chan:****...Adios, nos veremos en otro Fic!...dejen sus comentarios...**


	13. Chapter La desicion

**Tori Malo:...no puede ser! ya es el final...**

**Naoko-chan: este es el ultimo capitulo...**

Capitulo 13: La decición.

Kazemaru lebanto la cabeza para encontrarce con unos sonrientes Fubuki y Endo (o eso es lo que parecian).

-Kazemaru-dijo Fubuki para luego agacharce hasa quedar a la altura del peliazul-Recuerda que siempre estare para protegerte-y dicho esto lo abrazo; Kazemaru esaba desconsertado pero aun asi correspondio el abrazo mientras que Fubuki empezaba a llorar-Lo conoci, tuve suerte se ser su amigo y su hermano; es hora que vueles solo-se reconfortaba el peliplateado.

-Fubuki...Gracias-dijo Kazemaru mientras se separaba del Peligris y se ponian en pie.

-Shirou-hablo Goenji mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Fubuki.

-Si...-dijo Cabizbajo; no queria demostrar sus lagrimas pero cuando noto que Goenji se acercaba a el salio corriendo.

-FUBUKI!-grito Goenji para luego seguirlo.

-...Sera mejor que baya a hablar con el-dijo Kazemaru pero cuando se disponia a caminar una mano se poso en su hombro y lo detubo.

-No te preocupes Goenji se encargara de el-dijo Endo.

-Eh?-mientras se guiraba y quedaba frente al castaño-si-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Bueno nostros ya nos vamos-dijeron en unisono para luego irse a toda velocidad y dejar al castaño y al peliazul muy desconserrados.

-Que mosca les pico?-dijo Kazemaru.

-...Quizas solo se golpearon la cabeza-dijo Endo, por este comentario Kazemaru comenzo a reir-es la primera vez que te escucho reir de esa manera-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eh?...si...-se sonrojo Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru-dijo para luego quedar a escasos centimetros de su rostro.

-EH?-se sonrojo de sobre manera.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca te dejare solo-dijo Endo para luego abrazarlo.

-En-do?-dijo Kazemaru a duras penas, mientras que las lagrimas volvian a aparecer.

Por otro lado Fubuki corria a todo lo que sus piernas daban; estaba feliz, por que Kazemaru ya tenia quien lo cuidara pero por que lloraba?

-Por que? estoy llorando?-se preguntaba mientras corria sin direccion alguna.

-Shirou que estas haciendo...calmate y no huyas-le hablo Atsuya, el mencionado se detubo.

-Atsuya?-susurro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Si claro que soy yo...y quien mas podia ser?...la abuela?...-dijo con un tono sarcastico-que por sierto esta muy bien y envia saludos-agrego.

-Ehhh... saludos abue-dijo algo confudido.

-Ya me sali del tema...como por que estas triste...tu deseabas que Kazemaru fuera feliz...no?-comenzo el regaño-eres un tonto! no ves que lo quieres pero como un hermano menor, no como tu crees-aclaro el pelirosa.

-Que? pero...estaba ciego?-se dijo interiormente.

-Tu sobreproteccion te cego...y apartaste a el que te querian y te lanzaste sobre Kazemaru por que nadie mas estubo a tu lado siempre-hablo secamente.

-...El que me...-estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

-Fubuki...-dijo Goenji para luego abrazarlo-me preocupaste mucho-le susurro.

-Que?-se sonrojo-Goenji-kun...yo...yo-tartamudeo el peligris.

-No necesitas decirlo...te perdono-dijo para luego juntar sus labios con los del asesino de osos, este se sorprendio pero luego cerro los ojos y pasar sus brazos al rededor del cuello para profundisarlo.

Por otro lado Kazemaru iba tomado de la mano con Endo, este lo llevaba a su lugar favorito la torre de metal...caundo llegaron se detubieron para ver el atardecer.

-...Kazemaru-hablo el portero para atraer la atencion del mediocampista.

-Eh?-dijo Kazemaru mientras lo miraba fijamente. En eso una rafaga de viento pasa en medio de ellos y juega con los cabellos de Kazemaru y como este traia el pelo suelto Endo se sonrojo al ver como la hermosa cabellera azulada bailaba.

-...Te amo-dijo Endo en competo sonrojo, para luego lanzarce sobre el (literalmente) abrazarlo por la cintura y besarlo.

-...-Se sorprendio por el acto del castaño pero fue cerrando lentamente los ojos y se aferraba de la camisa de Endo.

Daisuke Endo estaba viendo la escena desde un arbol...

-Lo que hacen para conseguir a la persona que desean-penso Daisuke mientras los miraba-Endo...Kazemaru...los estare cuidando-susurro para luego desaparecer.

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final! SAYONARA CUIDENCE! TT-TT...una nota:...LUCHEN POR LO QUE DESEAN EN ESTA VIDA...NO DEJEN QUE NADIA NI NADIE SE LOS ARREBATE!**

**Naoko-chan:****...Adios, nos veremos en otro Fic!...dejen sus comentarios...**


End file.
